Pain in the heart
by midnight black light
Summary: Mina's in danger, Galvins's keeping Mina's sercets and only Luke can save her but will he find her in time? Mina/Luke one sided Ruby/Luke
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue _

_Mina's House._

Mina slowly bumped her way up the stairs of her house. She stopped something wasn't right. Her senses told her someone else was in the room but she could not see where they were so she had no warning when a half-life came up behind her and hit her over the head hard with a metal bat.

_At the other side of the town Luke's House._

Luke woke suddenly, sweat dripped down his face something was wrong, he knew it he just had no idea what was wrong. Luke shook his head and tried to go back to sleep he'd ask Mina or Galvin about it in the morning.


	2. The Day Before

The Day Before.

The demon was one of the ugliest Luke had ever seen its skin was like leather, which contrasted badly with its small piggy pale blue eyes. It had claws instead of hands, a sloped back making it look smaller than it really was, it's short stump like legs had long hooked feet which made it excellent at climbing up anything as Luke had discovered the hard way. The sheet where Mina, Luke, Galvin and Ruby stood fighting the demon was dark, dank and wet. The smell was ... well enough to make anyone's toes curl, the smell came from the sewers it stank up the sheet. Rain pelted down on the four making their clothes stick to their bodies and making the mud stick to their shoes.

Luke ducked trying to shoot the demon but it kept moving and fighting it was not make this easy, Luke was already covered in cuts and burns, Ruby was nursing a broken arm, Galvin was claiming to be find but he was limping and cursing under his breath and Mina was lying on the floor unconscious. Luke aimed again this time hitting the demon but nothing happened, "Shoot it again" Galvin screamed Luke smirked slightly but not the less did as he was told. The bullet entered the demons shoulder. The wound this time began to hiss and spit where the bullet had entered. Light sparked out of the demon that crumbed in on itself.

Luke gave a yell of victory then looked round at Ruby and Galvin, a puzzled look fell across his face "Where's Mina?" Ruby made a face which clearly said why do you care it's just Mina. Galvin on the other hand looked around trying to see Mina. Luke sore her first though he ran other to her slowly picking her up and running it hands over her body looking for any signs of wounds finding none he smiled at little. Galvin and Ruby walked over Ruby walking very slowly of course.

Luke carried Mina over to the car placing her in then climbing in behind her, Galvin unknown to the others smiled at the scene they were good for each other not that they would admit it... yet. Mina woke up when they were in front of the stacks, she muttered under her breath, which caused Luke to ask "you alright? You hit your head very hard" Mina smiled she was glad Luke was showing concern for her well being, "I'm fine just have a head ache that's all." But before Luke could reply Galvin jumped in "Well thanks to you pushing Ruby out of the way you did get hit very hard into a brick wall." "Was that what it was I thought it was concrete when I hit it." Mina smirked as she said it.

They entered the stacks the smell of old book, coffee and whiskey hit them making them relax and feel instantly calmer. The moon shone though the large ornate windows making the columns shine in the darkness. Time pasted first Ruby left, then Luke not without saying a long goodbye to Mina therefore making Galvin smirk. Galvin and Mina were the last to leave, Galvin dropped Mina off in side her house claiming to be to tired to stay and have a drink, something he'd regret in the morning.


	3. Missing

Missing.

A loud annoying ringing was amplified in Luke's bedroom, making him bury his head in his pillow but the noise was constant once it stopped who ever it was rang Luke again making the music play again. On the fifth phone call Luke gave up trying to ignore the phone. His slid of his bed swearing when he stood on several sharp objects, by the time he had gotten to the phone he had fallen over twice. "What?" he screamed down the phone. Galvin who was on the other end of the phone was momentarily stunned by how Luke had answered the phone so Galvin always thinking the worst assumed that Luke had a girl over. "Whoever's with you kick them out we have a job to do so get to the stacks now" Luke fumed how dare Galvin assume that he was in a bad mood because he has to kick out a girl, "Galvin, I DO NOT have a girl friend since I am always smiting with you, and what it so important that you had to wake we up on my night of when I happened to had very little sleep." Galvin was intrigued perhaps that book was right "You didn't sleep well?" "No shit Sherlock I just told you that." Had Galvin gone deaf as well as stupid, "I think I know why... Mina's missing whi..."

"What" Screamed Luke who was now wide awake and running to get dressed "Why did not you say that in the first place?" Galvin was glad that Luke was worried about Mina but he put that out of his mind "I didn't tell because I technically don't know if she's missing but she didn't turn up for her piano recital and she's not in her house yet her stick is it was on the floor by the staircase." Galvin waited for Luke to say something but Luke had frozen Mina was missing and it hit him like a tone of bricks.

When Luke did regain the ability to move he spoke with forced calm voice "I'll be right there" and with out warning Luke cut off the call. Luke rushed out of the apartment running down the street his mind whirling around pressing against his skull making his temples ache in pain, his heart was beating faster and faster as if it was trying to beat out of his crest, his legs physically hurt because of the pace he was running at but he never stopped or slowed.

By the time Luke got to the stacks sweat was tripping down his neck and he was breathing heavily. Galvin if he noticed this didn't show it; instead he continued drinking his whiskey as if in a world of his own. To Luke's surprise Ruby sat looking though the thick leather books, Luke after seeing this sent a quizzical look to Galvin who responded with "She answers her phone." Guilt began to build in Luke stomach crawling up though him till he felt like the guilt was eating him alive.

_Somewhere else in London. _

A soft tapping noise woke Mina from her forced sleep; her body ached her head felt like it was going to explode at any minute. Her wrists and ankles were tried together so tight that the cuffs were drawing blood which was what the tapping noise was; her blood was dripping from her limbs down to the floor. "Ah your awake at last. You'd think that a vampire with Dracula's blood would be able to regain conciseness a little quicker" a voice said mockingly. Mina could hear the foot steps as the thing or person walked around her, they placed one hand on her shoulder to bend down to her ear and whisper "perhaps your mate will be quicker to react, to come save you, to come and die." The voice was sickly pleased enjoying the disgusted look on Mina's face.


	4. What to do now?

What to do?

Ruby seeing that Luke was very uncomfortable so she said "well we're all here now so what's the plan?" Luke's head shot up hope sparklingly in his eyes. Galvin signed sometimes he hated being in charge because for once he had no idea what to do and Mina wasn't here to help him. Luke's face quickly changed he could tell by Galvin's body language which was tense and fidgety that Galvin had no idea what to do, and that to his own surprise made him angry, Galvin always knew what to do and he chose now to stop. "He doesn't know he has no idea at all about what to do" Luke spat at Galvin "For once in his life he has no clue, so what were you going to do phone us up and hope we could come up with a plan. Was that what you were going to do? Huh." Luke had moved till he was standing in Galvin's space pushing him roughly against the nearest bookcase.

Ruby was scared the last time Luke had been this mad at Galvin he had tried to kill Galvin, well ok he had been more angry then but it was pretty close, to close. Ruby slowly stood up making no fast movements so Luke did not suddenly turn on her. She placed her hand on his shoulder trying to calm Luke down, she spoke softly "Luke calm down we're going to need Galvin to find Mina, so please let Galvin go. Look when we have found Mina them I'll let you beat Galvin up, ok, I'll even help." Luke released Galvin and muttered some form of an apology.

Ruby took charge seeing that neither man was up to it. "Right then what do we know." Galvin moved to sit down and answered "well, Mina's recital was at eight thirty but she did not arrive however I was not-a-where of this till her manager called me at ten o'clock" Luke's head shot up from where it had rested on the table, but before he could say anything Galvin continued, "the manger first assumed that Mina was just late but just after nine she called Mina and she could not get a reply so she emptied the hall. By the time she had done that it was twenty to ten which is when she went to Mina's house. When she couldn't get a response she called me. I used my spare key to get in but as I have already said Mina was not there the only thing I found was her stick. It was half eleven when I left Mina's house, I called all of her divers and well any other number I could find. Then I came here to see if she was here but again she was not, so I called a friend in the police force who tried to track Mina's phone but it was turned off, and I'll have you know that to get my mate to that took forever so it was half one when I started to call you but when you did not answer I called Ruby then when back to calling you."

Luke looked at Galvin and said "What if whoever has her is completely human how will we get her back?" Luke's voice shook with emotion. Ruby felt the need to look away he looked heart broken, why couldn't he love her that way? Galvin completely unaware of what Ruby was feeling continued to say, "Then we help the police but that won't be the case Mina's not human remember she has more inhuman enemies than human enemies if she has any." Galvin took a breath "Never mind the fact that every vampire whether or not they have met Mina will want Dracula's blood."

Luke felt helpless how do you find someone when you have no idea of what has them, never mind where they had that someone. Ruby sensing the deepening mood continued "Right then so we know that it is so likely to be a freak which has her, we know that that freak got her sometime after six when you dropped her off and let's say ten past eight when she would normally leave for the recital. So what freaks like that time of day?" Ruby asked hoping to narrow the list of freaks down slightly.

_Somewhere else in London. _

Everyone in the room was still if he caught them they'd be dead but they had to see what they had risked crossing a Van Helsing for. That woman no matter how pretty could not just be it therefore that woman had to part of something bigger but what no half life was stupid enough to cross their master, so this woman was not part of an half life's plan but then why did the master want her, someone so close to the Van Helsing? It was suicide to hurt someone close to a Van Helsing as other half lives had found out.


	5. fighting or sleeping

Thank to Stella Taylor for the kick up the ass which I needed, and on we go.

Gavin sat for a minute thinking, which bugged the hell out of Luke, I mean for Gods sake how many half-lives walked around in sunlight? None so why are we wasting time? However lucky or unlucky depending whether you were Luke, who had the need to scream at Galvin, Galvin started talking before Luke could start shouting "well seriously ugly freaks can't go out for obvious reasons and there are many which can't or it is to painful to go in sunlight."Ruby nodded yet she like Luke was unhappy with the answer Galvin gave. For once Galvin sore this and replied "I can't narrow it down with the information I have ..." Ruby interrupted "we've worked with less." Surprisingly it was not Galvin defending himself but Luke defending Galvin "we've worked with less because we've had Mina's knowledge or she has had a vision to tell us what's happening." Luke paused, he throat choked up "but we don't have her now." Luke finished quietly. Ruby looked like she wished she was anywhere else but here and yet she looked at Luke knowing he would not forgive her if she left and didn't help find Mina, because whether or not Luke knew it he was in love with Mina Harker, a vampire, a half-live who probably didn't even notice Luke or see what a great loving person he is, Ruby thought with a sigh.

Luke seemed to revive himself "How do we narrow it down?" Galvin spoke softly clearly wishing that he did not have to say it, "Well I go to see some friends" Seeing Luke's confusion Galvin continued "Go and talk or threaten some half-lives" Luke stood up "lets go then" Galvin shakes his head "You don't want to see this" "Then what am I meant to do?" Luke spat venom dripping from his voice. Ruby however silently agreeing with Galvin but she wasn't going to tell Galvin that so instead said "and what about me?" Galvin closed his eyes knowing that there was going to be arguments said "You two go home and sleep and by the time you wake up I should hopefully have something to go on" Knowing without looking that Luke was going to shout "Luke I promised Mina that I'd look after you so that's what I'm doing so please don't argue just go home and sleep." Luke looked at Galvin he'd go home and sleep only because Mina would want him to but he wouldn't do it happily "Fine but if you have nothing by the time I wake up then I'm helping." Luke spoke with such determination that Galvin knew he had not chance of winning so very begrudgingly agreed however Luke must have at least slept six hours.

With all of the questions about what to do, over with Galvin received his weapons and watched Luke and Ruby leave the stacks. Ten minutes later Galvin exited the stacks making sure that Luke wasn't hanging round any corners, he wouldn't but it passed Luke. First stop Sandy's or in other words a grimy little hovel that half-lives went in to. When Galvin entered the bar was reasonably full so Galvin pushed his way though till he reached the bar, sandy the bar tender looked up was clearly was about to ask if a customer wanted a drink but when he sore Galvin he paled if that was possible. "Hey there sandy got a minute to talk?" when it seemed Sandy would say he hadn't Galvin growled "That wasn't a question." Sandy hooded and got another half-live to take over the bar, he then led Galvin into a back room which was if possible dirtier than the bar. The second Galvin was in the room he pushed Sandy against the wall pointing a pulse gun at sandy's head so hard that it wacked Sandy's head against the wall. "Now then you are going to tell me who has my friend and where now or else got that slime ball." "Mr G...Galvin I ha...ve n..no Idea..a wha..at yooou me..an so.." Galvin interrupted "You know what I'm talking about so don't play thick, you hear everything so you will be telling me or I'm going to start cutting of limbs and then customers." Sandy's eyes widened "Bu..ut yo..u ca..an't I...I do...on't knooow wwha.." "Yes you do sandy" Galvin placed the gun on Sandy's leg and fired. Sandy half screamed, half whimpered but did not answer Galvin's question "Sandy do I need to shoot the other leg?" Sandy knowing where this was going answered "No..o aa gro...oup ca..lled Thhhe brother hoo..d of ete...rnity hhaa...ve h...er bu...t I..I do..n't kn..now wh..i...ch o...nes." Galvin's face darkened damn the brother hood of eternity. "Well Sandy you've been very helpful so I'll be leaving now but if I find your lying I will serve your head to the brother hood of eternity." Galvin walked out of the bar looking for more answers which meant questioning more half-lives.

_Somewhere else in London._

Mina tried to concentrate but the pounding in her head wouldn't let her, and the demons who was sitting opposite her seemed to enjoy this saying simply that she disserved this for want she did to him. Sadly she couldn't even remember where she'd seen him before. But suddenly that didn't matter as pain erupted in her body causing her to scream in agony. However her body refocused on the pain not letting her sink into the darkness that she wanted to.

_Luke's house._

Luke woke up her screams still repeating in his ears. "Just a dream...just a dream" Luke muttered to him self trying to relax or at least fight the urge to run and run till he found her.


	6. Information

Information.

Galvin trudged in the stacks slamming the door as he went, an odd green blood dripped off of Galvin's long dark coat smudging along the floor as Galvin walked. None of which Luke, who happened to be half asleep on the round table in the middle, noticed because as soon as Galvin walked in his head shoot up off the table and Luke's eyes locked on to Galvin's looking for some hope that Galvin had found something. When Galvin sore Luke he sighed Luke very clearly had not had six hours sleep if the dark circles beneath Luke's eyes were anything to go by.

Galvin reached the table before he started talking "Luke don't get too excited and don't interrupt till I'm finished got it?" When Luke nodded Galvin continued "Right then I don't know who has Mina but I know who took her. No before you ask they are not the same person. To start with who ever has Mina used the brotherhood of entirety to get her, now the brotherhood of entirety is a group of half-lives that came together in the early 20th century because the Van Helsing at the time Richard went on a killing spree because his wife Rupali had an affair with a half-life, when they came together they realised that grouping together saved them so they slowly became more powerful. Now from my uurrr sources they sent three freaks after Mina; Saewicu, Akiumic and Lumicmal. Sadly I know very little about these freaks so that means some more research before we can go after them and get them to tell us where and who has Mina." The look on Luke's face consisted of worry, anger and horror his tired eyes flashed and his hands turned to fists.

_Somewhere else in London._

Pain that was the only thing keeping her awake. Pain that shoots up her arms and legs when ever she moved a millimetre. Pain that consistently hung round her head, diming her vampiric senses. Pain from the wounds that dripped blood in an even constant beet, drip, drip, drip never slowing or stopping, diving her mad with its never ending beet. All of this pain however seemed to bring an odd almost pleasure to her captor, who like the bloody beet never left. No, he stayed to watch her as she inured the pain and loneliness.

He had not spoken to her in what seemed like days but logically Mina knew it must have only been hours. He just stood watching like she was going to do something, what she was suppose to be doing Mina had no idea. What she did know was that every couple of minutes a half-life, never the same one, would enter her own private hell and find some way to make it worse for example the last half-life came in and he decided to carve, there really is no other word for it, half-life symbols of honour, murder and lust into her skin.

Mina's blood was splattered on every wall surrounding Mina as well as forming a circular pool of blood around the chair she was strapped to. The room smelt horribly even to Mina's vampire half, of iron and sweat hr captor didn't seen to mind the smell he revelled in it enjoying it as if it were the smell of some expensive deep red wine however he did not drink the blood yet he had already told her he would soon, when her mate came so he could then drink his blood as well as hers.

_Three hours later in the stacks._

Luke's eyes were burning he had been reading for almost three hours the only thing keeping him going was his dream, before he had returned to the stacks to wait for Galvin, They , he never sore who they were, were hurting Mina . They used a sharp dagger to carve what he had thought were random lines but after doing some research he found that the lines were symbols of saying honour, murder and to Luke's disgust, lust.

Ruby interpreted Luke's chain of thought by half yelling "Right you two sit around this table so we can see what we know now." Luke and surprisingly Galvin heard the tone of her voice which clearly said 'do as you are told or die.' When they had both set down Ruby pointed at Galvin to start talking "Saewicu was the only one i could find he is a type 4 bit medieval cause he relies on strength, he has dark blue skin and tennis ball size blood red eyes. He joined the brotherhood of entirety in 1869." Galvin came to a stop and Ruby without saying anything stared at Luke, who took this as his clue to start talking "Akiumic and Lumicmal are both type 5's, but that's all i know about Akiumic. Lumicmal however is well a more of a freak that normal freaks, she never looks the same because to everyone with out a mate, no idea what that is, she is perfect for them until she gets close enough to kill you which is when you see her true form which is a very ugly old woman. She can't go in sunlight because she attracts too much attention in daylight." As soon as Luke finished Ruby was asking questions "Galvin what does it mean mate?"

Galvin signed this was not a conversation he wanted to have without Mina but one look at Ruby's face told him she was not letting it go. "Mates, another example of how half-lives are often like animals because as I hope you are aware of some animals that find a member of the opposite sex and then stay with them till they die. Half-lives are like that however a lot of humans are very distantly related to a half-life and therefore have mates. It's were the term soul mates comes from, Mates can be designated as someone/ something with whom one has a feeling of deep and natural affinity, love, intimacy, sexuality, spirituality and compatility. They are literally made to be mates to each other." Ruby still had a look which said 'keep talking keep living but stop and that might change.' "plato once tried to explain it he said that humans originally consisted of four arms and four legs and a single head made of two faces, but Zeus, who is accuracy a half-life , feared their power and split them all in half, condemning them to spend their lives searching for the other half to complete themselves. Half-life mates come with some add benefits like telepathy with each other and they develop empath powers between each other or in other words to channel the emotions of their mate." Galvin was looking pointedly at Luke by now, Luke however didn't notice , he was back in his own mind thinking, Ruby on the other hand did notice and swore she was going to find out what Galvin was hiding when they found Mina.


End file.
